imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 7
---- I'm A Speedrunner 7, hosted by Ratchet5, is the first Disney tournament in I'm A Speedrunner history. A little after IAS 6 concluded, people were given the chance to vote on what game(s) the next tournament would be about. A video was posted where people were given the choice between various Disney games, Jak & Daxter games, Ratchet & Clank or Grand Theft Auto. Voting resulted in Disney games being chosen at 19 points, followed by R&C with 17 points, Grand Theft Auto with 11 points and Jak & Daxter with only 7 points. With much more games to choose from under the Disney license, it is much more open to what competitors can choose as their game to race in. The rules are similar to IAS 6 with a few minor changes listed below. Special Rules Toy Story 2 is the only required game which has been picked for the Grand Final. Wreck it Ralph does not count. Competitors will be grouped together in Round 1 based on their preferred game from 1 to 5. Round 2 will have use of Seeds. Round 1 Round 1 started on July 1st, 2012 and ended on July 15th, 2012 Round 1 will be composed of 6 matches in which the first 2 in each Group to earn enough points will advance to the next Round. The will also be a quadruble threat match between all 3rd place competitors in each Group while the 4th is eliminated from the tournament. Due to the amount of games to choose from, competitors are grouped with one another who prefer a certain game/series of their choice. Those with an assigned game are required to do it at least once but are not forced to do one game for the entire Round. Competitors were allowed to swap Groups before July 5th as long as they either done all their matches or none at all. * (x) means how many wins actually leads to their points, e.g. When one loses but doesn't have a video to show, one gets 0 points. * (#x) means match(es) w(ere/was) cheated, and one has lost wins because of it. Those who have not uploaded their matches or are declared inactive will be disqualified from Round 2. ''' '''Matches Done/Total Matches = 42/54 (*)Winner of Tie-Breaker Match 'Group E (Emperor's New Groove)' 'Group Angus ft. Finlandboy (Lilo & Stitch)' 'Group B (Bug's Life/Monsters, Inc.)' 'Group T (Tarzan)' 'Group H (Kingdom Hearts)' 'Group N (Toy Story 2)' 'Group K (Toy Story 2)' 'Group Politics (Muppet Monster Adventure/Toy Story 2)' 'Group M (Monsters, Inc.)' Round 1.5 Round 1.5 was an idea proposed by TheAFH013 and encouraged by Nintendogen64. It was made, assuming that Group M would not do any more of their matches, and hence 3 people would be on 2 points (1 loss), giving a good reason to not allow any of them into Round 2, and instead let a 3rd placer from another Group into Round 2. However, after TheStickkid won in his race against ThaRixer, it was determined that Round 1.5 was illegitimate, especially as it was never an official rule but only decided on as a way to get LyleBandicoot93 into Round 2 and/or troll Gamesendy. There were no game restrictions or Groups in this Round. The only match in Round 1.5 was Gamesendy vs LyleBandicoot93 in which LyleBandicoot93 'won', however Gamesendy came 2nd in his Group (Group B) which meant that the speedrun didn't even follow the rules it was meant to follow to be created. Round 2 Round 2 began on the July 16th, 2012 and ended on July 22nd, 2012. Round 2 had 9 1 vs 1 matches, with a total of 18 competitors. 9 people will advance to Round 3, along with 1 wild card, which may be determined randomly or through a speedrun. Shaggin Wagon 18 Man Autistic Speedrun On July 22nd, 2012 at 9:30 PM Australia EST, a match composed of randomly drawn losers of IAS7 so far participated in a 18-way match. The match was set for Toy Story 2, non-chlitched, a race to beat the mini-boss in Al's Toy Barn. Round 3 Round 3 started around the 23rd of July and ended until around the 28th of July. Round 3 will consist of 6 1 vs. 1 matches with a total of 12 competitors. 6 people will advance to Round 4. Losers Autistic Match Due to Cypryssss being unable to do his Round 4 match and Crash41596 quitting, two matches were held in which each competitor could only compete in one. Either a Toy Story Racer speedrun, to replace Cypryssss (if he was voted to be kicked) or a Toy Story 2 speedrun to replace Crash41956. Round 4 Round 4 was held around the end of July. It will consist of three 1 vs 1 matches, making 6 competitors in total. The 3 winners will advance to Round 5, the grand final. The losers will compete in a 3-way match, with the winner also competing in Round 5, also the second place would race Cypryssss and the winner would also go to Round 5. Cypryssss did not show up for his match on any day, and so was replaced by IAS6. Round 5 (Final) Round 5 will be held over 1-2 hours at the end of July and is also known as 'The Grand Final', this match will decide who the winner of IAS7 is, followed by 2nd, 3rd and 4th. Round 5 is a 5-way match and will most definitely be Toy Story 2 (If at least 1 competitor wants to do Toy Story 2), otherwise will be a game later decided on by the competitors. Disney Game Pool These are the games preferred and/or used in the tournament which fall under the Disney requirement. This shows which game that competitors prefer to do overall as well as what to expect. Dropouts & Knockouts During the tournament, people have decided to forfeit or have been knocked out of the tournament for one reason or another. RabidWombatJR - Weasled out of playing Toy Story 2 in Round 2. Category:Tournaments